


Everything Will Be Just Fine

by PyromaniacCreator



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: you ran from him as fast as you could, but would that be enough?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Everything Will Be Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> just a random sadder idea i had

You bolted down the hallway, with Bendy right on your heels. Your legs were about ready to give in and buckle beneath you as you ran. You were sure you had seen a Miracle Station down this specific hallway, and you were determined to find it before your legs gave in or Bendy caught you. With his limp he was just barely behind you, you spared a single glance behind yourself to see that. You could make it if you just kept on running. 

Not long after, you finally saw it. The Miracle Station. You picked up the pace, running faster than you had ever ran and yanked the door open just as you felt an inky hand reach for your shoulder. You slam the door shut behind you, and turn around to look through the little window. You can see him peeking inside through it. Your legs finally give in, and buckle beneath you as you slide with your back against the wall and onto the bottom of the station. Bendy lets out an audible growl as he loses sight of you. You didn’t even realize it until you swiped at your face that you were crying. Were it in relief or in fear, you had no idea but it took over your body, trembling it and causing you to shake vigorously. Bendy didn’t give in though. He was still lurking behind the door, he even tried to fit his arm through the window.  
Okay, it was definitely in fear. The crying.  
‘’G-go away!’’ you yelled out of a sudden. Bendy let out another growl, before limping off. Huh, that actually worked? What the heck? You cried for a solid 10 minutes inside the Miracle Station before getting up, your legs were trembling beneath you as you took a shaky step forward and out of the little wooden box. You took another shaky step as you looked around to see yourself alone. Whew! That was a close one.

You didn’t notice it until it was too late. Bendy hadn’t left at all. He had hidden from your sight for long enough in the wall. You were just about to turn around to inspect the sound it had left, but alas you were late as he grabbed you by the shoulder. You let out a yelp and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. He hovered above you, his grin wide. You stared at him in fear, unable to move as your legs were tired. You tried to scramble forth with just your arms as your aid, but you could barely move. Bendy grabbed you by the ankles and began dragging you back to the direction you had just ran from. You began crying once more, begging and yelling for your life. But alas, there was no one around to help you in your struggles. This was it, the end. 

‘’Shhhh, Sugar. Everything will be just fine.’’

Those were the last words you heard before everything went black.


End file.
